stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster-in-a-Box
Monster-in-a-Box is the eighteenth episode of the second season. Tagline While flying through a nebula, the counselors office is flooded by Romulan patients. They all have llhrei'sian and they report that the EMH has gone wild onboard. What's the cause of the EMH's defect? Summary Act One Pazzo opens a new box of medicine and, all of a sudden, the EMH activates, even though he didn't touch the holoprojector or asked for the EMH to activate. The EMH escapes the sickbay, then proceeding to frighten the redshirts on Deck 13. In Brianna Reiss' office, the redshirts proceed to describe the new form of the EMH: it had plenty of pustules and it asked for methane. Brianna thought it was because of the llhrei'sian but her husband takes the EMH to the methane circuits. The EMH then proceeds to tell them the story of the EMH as he takes his puff of methane. Vaebn offers him something to eat but the EMH refuses. Act Two Brianna comes to see her husband in the main engineering section of the ship, asking for gagh. The different gagh-eaters on the ship gave her some orders to transmit to Damar. At the same time, the EMH makes for the bridge, because the EMH had the shape of a white-gray Hydran. The ghost delivers a message with a spooky voice: they must warn the Romulan Senate not to lay siege to the Kzinti capital, presumably to avoid a carnage like the Three Battles of Hydrax. Once it returns to the sickbay, the EMH re-hashes the story of the Federation EMHs to S'arah. Act Three Said EMH bites a redshirt at the neck. A second redshirt asks him to eat garlic while the third one calls a security breach. It wants to be taken to the blood bank whereas the bitten redshirt is transported to sickbay. Meanwhile, in the ready room, the riov discusses solutions to resolve the EMH crisis. Solutions are suggested: decompiling the EMH, a stakeout attempt that requires purple lights, but Taev Radaik suggests that all lights in the main halls of the ship be turned dark. He sends Stella on her way to catch the faulty EMH with Rakelli and Terenar on the lookout. Act Four The chief petty officer orders that the disruptors be set to stun and that they aim for the central shoe. Once the ghost is spotted, they fire, only slowing the Hydran ghost down. The EMH bites another redshirt, making it go to the sickbay. T'Val tells them in sickbay that real Hydran vampires have a genetic defects; Neleras complains to the Tal Shiar dhaemnasi that their EMH is faulty. The headquarters tell him that their replacement EMH is on Simpson's Planet. As the EMH is cornered, it asked for new shoes and then, it gets disabled by disruptor fire. Act Five Brianna warned the Lyran counts. At the same time, the EMH being sent to sickbay for repairs, where Pazzo decides to reprogram the EMH so its outward appearance and mannerisms wouldn't be like those of Hydran vampires. In the meantime, Zetra is the only medic available to cure them. One of the bitten redshirts would rather wait after the Espionage Master Handout to be repaired until getting his cure; when "Myriam" was activated, shortly thereafter, that redshirt became her first patient. The patients, both Lyran and Romulan, no longer feared to be cured by the EMH. External link *Monster-in-a-Box on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes